epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 25: Steve Jobs vs Isaac Newton
So I made another battle remake, Newton vs Jobs. Connection is apples. Ye. Information Original release date: June 28, 2014 Original Battle: here Why I remade: The first verses were alright but the second verses were eh af. Beat used: None Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! VERSUS! BEGIN! Isaac Newton: The OG of gravity’s bringing some weight to this duel in a flash, Cause iDon’t-give a damn about your quick grabs for cash! While I’m baking breakthroughs, you’re Cooking up cheap recipes, I’ll start the motion to overthrow this greedy, greasy, sleasy Steve! Today I discovered your rapping stinks, my theory’s you need a shower, This scientist makes the laws around here; a turtleneck turd has no power, Gonna drop out of here faster than in Harvard, I’ll mash a Mac master, You’re like your products; you need to be harder, better, stronger, faster, Now see, I’m a wizard on the mic; you’re just a Wozniak on the hype, There’s friction between us; I’ve got the inertia to hurt you right! You’re rotten to the core, a bald zombie decaying on the market, Come at me, foe, I’m not afraid of a man who sells cards at Target! Steve Jobs: Don’t step to the mastermind, without expecting a migraine, I passed the heavenly Gates. Now take a PC, and feel my pain, I’m a product genius; I exploit the public’s weakness for business, Time to drop company on this bitch, and show flow of oh so OS pimpness, People without me are broke and homeless; it’s time to fit with the crowd, You’ll never find a flaw in my product, iTune them so fine, you’ll be wow’d, Busy chilling with Tom Baker? I’ve got Obama paying ME for his devices! I’ll take this bar’s subpar scarring, and use the words he writes to fight him! Watch me break your teeth out and sell them, smash more records than I’ve sold, Making it rain on these white chicks, casing their touch screens in gold, You never had a family, always single, how handedly I’ll win this battle, This nerd’s gonna be left with no signal after I drop the largest apple! Isaac Newton: These days it’s the Windows that make the Bills, your business is tired, Your company died with you, now you’re downsizing and stealing Fire, But with my flow, you’ll catch it, my verses are playing with matches, Do the math, I’ll kick your ass! Kick your family Joules and stomp your glasses! You’ve lost, Steve! Just face it, it’s like trying to follow your own maps! I’ll render you so smashed and cracked, you’ll need a jailbreak just to get back! Steve Jobs: You’re an error, bitch, a heretic, thoughts that clashed with religion, I changed the world’s addictions forever with my futuristic visions, I can make easily 300 dollars on a tablet, and rock this baby in the votes, Then get fat stacks of cash and fans, all while taking a shit at home, No amounts of alchemy could be enough to make me leave you alone, Merry Newtonmas to none, and to all wigged men, a good pown! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME... *An aple falls on the logo, causing it to shrivel away* Rapp battleesss Who won? Isaac Newton Steve Jobs Category:Blog posts